Soul Sucker
by jeweled luv
Summary: What happens when Dean meets a female Hunter that’s almost just like him? What do Sam and her little brother have in common? Sorry, not good with summaries. r
1. Chapter 1

_What happens when Dean meets a female Hunter that's almost just like him? What do Sam and her little brother have in common ? What secrets of her own are she hiding from the brothers? As they become friends, will they become something more? Something that might scare them almost more than anything else._

_Different p.o.v.s_

The rain pounded against the window of the motel room. No matter how many times Jade stared out of the window, she knew he wouldn't be back any time soon. True, he wasn't a little kid anymore, but that didn't stop her from worrying. Of course, she could always track him down. After all she was a Hunter. But she also gave her word that she wouldn't come looking for him. Not unless he took too long to come back. She had pretty much raised her little brother on her own since their father was hardly around. He too was a Hunter, taught them mostly everything he knew…

Jade woke up with a start. It was quiet. Too quiet and her brother still hadn't made it back. Even though it was no longer raining, it was still dark out. She looked at her watch. It read eleven o'clock. She didn't even remember falling asleep. Where the hell was Jacob? She'd been stuck in this motel since eight o'clock; right before the rain started. That last hunt left her feeling exhausted, but she didn't want to rest. She hadn't got a decent night's sleep since…well, since she'd been a Hunter. Her dreams always seemed plagued by things she couldn't explain or of past hunts. Jade sighed, got up to stretch and headed for the bathroom. 'I'll kill him' she thought. He knew better than to make her worry. He hadn't even called her on her cell to give his location. 'Dammit! If he's not back here by twelve, I will start hunting him down' she thought as she used the bathroom, then decided to take a quick shower before putting her hair in a long braid, dressing and heading out.

She checked the room one last time to make sure she had everything packed. Seeing everything was indeed packed up she headed out. 'Okay, I don't have my car, but I know how to find him' she thought to herself. She took the GPS out of the bag and switched it on. He was far but not too far she couldn't get to him before the next night. Hell, it might just take her to the next night. Jade put the GPS back into the bag and decided to start off on foot. It would help loosen some of the anxiety she was feeling. After ten minutes of walking she thought it'll be best if she just hot-wired someone's car. She was in luck. Parked on a lot across the street in front a little house was a 2-door red firebird. She gave a small smirk as she got closer to the car.

Other than the few cars parked on the lot, there was no one in sight. As she scanned the lot again she thought about how much she hated red. But this car looked a whole lot better than the others and it would do for the purpose she had in mind. She first checked to see if any alarms was on the car. She didn't want this being difficult if it didn't have to be. There were no alarms on it so she quickly set to work. First popping the door open then ripping the panel by the steering wheel to select the wires she needed to crank the car up. After three whole minutes of just making it spark, it finally came to life. She gave a small satisfied smile and pulled out of the lot, careful that no one saw her before picking up speed and hitting the road. Following the black top as it stretched into the darkness of the night.

She had been driving for hours before the sun made its appearance. Just a little past six in the morning and she still was the only driver on the road. This suited her cause she could drive as fast as she wanted without being bothered. As she drove, she went through the radio channels trying to find something to listen to. Whoever was the owner of this car sure had a crappy selection of music. Still finding nothing, she gave up and settled for listening to the steady hum of the engine. Looking at the gas hand, she noticed it was now a third of a tank. She opted for steady going but thought it safe to stop at least once. After another half hour drive she pulled off the interstate searching for a gas station. She finally found one sitting next to some dingy looking restaurant.

She parked the car in front of one of the pumps, took the GPS out of the bag and switched it on. She was closer to her brother than she thought she would be. She got out of the car putting on her sunglasses and walked into the gas station. Behind the counter was some hippie looking guy with a greased covered shirt drumming his fingers on the countertop. "Mornin' what can I do you for?" she smiled "Mornin. I'd like ten on pump two." She looks around and notices a coffee pot. "Is that coffee any good?"

"Yea, just brewed it this mornin"

"Great. How much? She paid him for the gas and the coffee and headed back to the car. She hummed as she pumped her gas. 'Good', she thought. 'I'm almost there. Then I'll kill him for making me worry'. She finished pumping and slid back behind the wheel with her coffee. The engine roared to life and she again took to the road.

By four p.m. she was at her destination. She found him at some motel up and across from a Bob Evan's and a shabby looking pharmacy. She watched him come out of the room talking to two guys she had never seen before. From where she was sitting they both looked to be at least half a foot taller than she was. One was wearing a parka and a gray shirt with dark hair. The other had on a brown leather jacket, a black t-shirt and what looked liked sandy blond hair. All was headed up the street to the Bob Evan's restaurant. She let them get ahead of her before she climbed out of the car and followed. She watched them enter, talk to a waitress and take a booth by the far window. They were all talking with their heads close together; about what she didn't know. She watched them for a few minutes more before heading back to the motel to get herself a room. As much as she hated smiling, she couldn't help but do it as she pictured her brother's shocked face in her mind's eye.

She checked into her room, started unpacking her things, and flipped on the television checking for news and disturbances. Seeing none, she figured she'd check out the town before revealing herself to her brother. Instead of driving, she traveled on foot; stopping here and there. When she figured she had killed enough time, she turned back towards the motel. The moment of surprise was upon her, and she would not waste it. Her brother was very lucky that he was indeed her brother, and not one of the things they grew up trained to kill. Knowing that she had the upper hand, she would go in prepared for war anyway. She didn't know the other guys, but she did know that her brother talked to them as if they were 'friends'. That in itself seemed odd since he'd lost contact with his friends when she pulled him away …back into hunting…back into the very life he wanted out of.

Night seem to fall quite quickly. Then again, this was a small town so she wasn't the least bit surprised about how quickly it got dark. She left her room and proceeded the walk down to room 11. She stood outside the door, took a deep breath and drew out her sais. It was one of her favorite weapons that didn't involve shooting. It was made for close contact. The points were sharp enough to slice a man, deep if that's was what she wanted. She wouldn't kill innocent people if she didn't have to, but she would do some damage. She kicked open the door, eyes blazing. The two guys she seen earlier were caught off guard but recovered quickly enough to try to stop her. She was a black belt in martial arts so she was able to block and side step even their most effective moves. She used her sais to knock the taller one off balance, snatched the rifle out of his hand, hit him with the butt of it and turned around to face the other one as he advanced upon her. She sidestepped then stuck out her foot to trip him. She watched him fall and immediately stuck the rifle in his face. Before she could ask where was her brother, he came charging into the room armed.

* * *

"Jade? What the hell are you doing here?" She looked up at her brother with narrow eyes before raising up. 

"I should be asking you the same thing." He closed the door behind him and stepped closer to her, shock and anger in his eyes. " I thought you said you weren't going to come after me."

"Yea, I did say that! I also said that if you didn't bring your ass back by a certain time that I would come looking for you! Or have you forgotten so quickly." He tried to justify his actions but he was cut off because she had already started up. "I let you borrow my car to do who knows what! You didn't call, you didn't come back! After everything that has happened, you didn't have the common courtesy to at least check in to tell me that you were alive! Not only did you act like a selfish bastard, you left stuck me in some damn motel room for hours knowing I was going to get irritable! And who the hell are these guys? Since when do you go off looking for friends? Well, Jacob, I'm waiting!" Her voice steady rising.

I can't believe my sister came after me. I cleared my throat and mumbled something so she couldn't hear me. Obviously not low enough since she heard me anyway. "I wouldn't treat you like a kid if you didn't act like a kid." I look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry Jade. I felt….I felt that this was important and I wasn't ready to tell you yet. I had to be sure before I brought it to you. If it's any consolation, I did find time to wash and wax your car. I know with everything that's been happening, you've been kind of on edge lately. I didn't mean to make you worry." Jade eyes softened. "I'm guess I'm sorry too. You know I worry. I just wished you would've told me your plans before you set out. That way, I wouldn't have be worried."

"Well, since you're already here Jade, I guess it's time for me to introduce you. These guys are Sam and Dean."

"Sam and Dean? Winchester? John Winchester boys?" Jacob grins "Yep! The very ones!" I look at Sam and Dean closer. "Sorry." I wasn't expecting to run into the two of you." Sam was still holding the side of his face as Dean climbed to his feet. "This is your sister? You didn't say how dangerous she was" Sam said. Jade smirked. "Or how she looked" Dean commented. "I didn't think bringing my sister looks into this was important" Jacob said also smirking at Dean's obvious attraction with his big sister. I cleared her throat; noticing for the first time how the boys looked. Sam was the tallest. He was hot in his own right, but there was also a look of innocence in his eyes. Dean on the other hand, was _hot! _He oozed sex appeal. His eyes were a hazel shade. And their was nothing innocent about him. Jade assumed he was the bad boy out of the pair. She suddenly thought about how his mouth would feel against her own. She was always attracted to the bad ones for some reason. She felt strangely connected to him and at once broke the eye contact between her and Dean. She turned her attention back to her brother.

Hopefully he can't see my thoughts. Her brother's mind reading abilities had become more and more pronounced and stronger. It took a great deal of energy to be able to block all of her thoughts. Lately, it seemed like an everyday task. When I looked my brother in the eyes, he gave me a knowing smile. I hate that smile. If we were younger, that smile would have meant impending doom. Namely meaning blackmail. "What are you smiling about? You just better be damned lucky that I didn't come in here shooting everything in sight" Jade said. "Well, since you seem to have to found you a couple of friends, you don't need my company. I'm going back to my room. I need some sleep." Before anyone can say anything, she strode out of the room to get back into her own. Maybe she could get a few hours of sleep before she decided to move on. Or at least go back to the_ warehouse_. She was anxious to hear what news Casey had for her. She hadn't talked to her best friend since she and Jacob left for their case. With any luck, she'll be making her way back _home_ sometime tomorrow.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

By six in the morning, she decided to go get an early breakfast. It would be a welcome change of pace, instead of having to eat out of the car. The only time she really felt relaxed was when she was at home. She missed Casey's company. She headed down to Bob Evan's and ordered bacon, eggs, and pancakes and a large coffee to go. Soon as she entered her room, their was a knock at her door. It was Sam, Dean and her brother. "What do you guys want so early in the morning? Can't it wait til after breakfast, or at least until I had my coffee." Her brother simply strode past her into her room; both Sam and Dean followed. "So. You got breakfast for yourself. Did you think about getting any for the rest of us?" said Jacob. "Why? I'm sure you're all capable of getting your own food without me. Now if you don't mind. I'd like to start my breakfast. I hate cold breakfast and I hate cold coffee more." I told them while looking at each in turn. "Fine! We'll go get our own." Jacob told Jade. "Good for you." responded Jade and sat at the table to begin eating.

After breakfast, Jade pulled her laptop out of her bag. She switched it on searching for…_anything._ She hated sitting still for so long. she was itching to go on a hunt. She liked hunting. It was one of the only things that made her feel alive. She couldn't say normal. She was far from that. Her and her brother had never had a normal life. She didn't anyway. At least Jacob had some type of a normal life. She still found nothing so she switched off her laptop. She got up and began pacing. 'Why is it so damn quiet?' she thought. It was like waiting in the calm before the storm. As she paced, she continued to think about why there was nothing anywhere. A knock at her door brought her out of her reverie. She sighed loudly, walked over to the door and opened it. "What?" Dean was in the lead, looking down at her with a flirtatious grin. "Thought you might want some company Jade!" said Dean She gave him a look of annoyance and opened the door wider for the guys to fit through. Once everyone was in and seated, Sam looked up at her from his coffee. "Jacob said you guys have been hunting for awhile and that you two knew our dad."

"Yea, we know John. He's a brilliant man. Him and our dad was close. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering why our dad never told us your names. He told us about you guys just never told us the names. "

"Well, that's something you'll have to ask John." Dean cleared his throat earning him a glare from Sam. "We can't." said Sam. "We can't cause um…" Jade eyes got wide. She knew why they couldn't ask their dad. "I'm sorry. I heard about it, but I never thought it could be true."

"That's okay. A lot of the hunters seem to know." Jade gave Sam a wry smile before looking at Dean. Dean was exceptionally quiet. She bet he was never this quiet. She could tell it had something to do with his dad. Instead of asking him why, she turned to her brother who had just finished the last dredges of his coffee. "Hey Jacob. Have you noticed anything... unusual lately?"

"Unusual? Like what?"

"I don't know. Like how it's way too quiet." Jacob ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Unfortunately, I have noticed. It's quiet everywhere. Too quiet."

"Yep, I noticed it before I left the motel back in Memphis. I can't explain though. I've never known it to be this quiet. It just don't feel right. Something's wrong." Sam exchanged a look with Dean before speaking. "It wasn't this quiet a week ago. I haven't even had a…." Sam cut off the rest of his sentence and once again and exchanged a look with Dean. Sam had told Jacob about his visions because he and Jacob shared similarities. They were both connected to each other cause of the yellow-eyed demon. _Except_ Jacob didn't have visions of people getting killed. Jade looked from Sam to Dean to Jacob. They all were acting like she was the outsider. She immediately felt ready to flare up and give them all a piece of her mind. "Fine! Don't tell me anything!"

She rounded on Jacob. "I'd like the keys to my car now if you don't mind! Jacob looked taken aback by his sister's outburst but said nothing as he handed her the car keys. "I'm leaving today! I have other things to do!" Jade said. She pulled out her bag, set in on the bed and started packing. If they wanted to play with each other than she'll let them get to it she thought. She was going home.Once Jade's bag was packed up, she begin to move towards the door. As soon as she had her hand on the doorknob her brother got up and spoke. "Where are you going Jade?"

"I'm going to where I feel comfortable and where I can get most of my _other_ work done."

"We're all coming with you. " Jade rounded on her little brother. She had to look up at him since he was no longer sitting. "I don't need any of you to come nor do I need a protector!"

"Aww. Come on Jade. We can let them come. If we can help out John when he needed us, then we can do the same for his boys. Besides, Jade, we're pretty much all in this together." He gave his sister an innocent look knowing she couldn't resist his puppy dog face. She caved in. "Fine! Sam! Dean! I guess you'll be following us!" Both guys got up, looked at each other then to Jacob and said 'alright.' She told them she'll be waiting by her car.

Ten minutes later, they were all packed up and ready to go. Jacob was leaning on the car looking at Dean who seemed unable to take his eyes off his sister's backside as she leaned over in the trunk of her car. Sam gave into a silent chuckle. He also knew his brother was attracted to Jade. He wondered why she wore contacts but didn't say anything. He would wait til later to ask that. Jade straighten up and said she wanted to ride by herself. Dean told her that that wasn't going to happen and they would ride two on two. "Sam you can drive my car, I think I'm going to ride with Jade. " Jade cocked her eyebrow at him. "Why would you want to ride with me? We're all going to the same place. " Jacob laughed and again gave his sister that knowing look. "I think that's a great idea" he said and ducked as his sister's hand reached out to smack him "Look at it like this Jade. You'll have someone else getting on your nerves instead of me." He walked to Dean's car laughing before his sister could think of anything to say.

Both cars revved up and began driving off the motel lot heading to the interstate. Her, and her black mustang taking the lead and Dean's impala bringing up the rear. When they came to the light, she let her window down and motioned for Sam and Jacob to get on the side of her. Jacob let his window down and raised his eyebrow at his sister. Jade gave him a wicked grin. "Let's see if you guys can keep up!" That being said, she pulled off leaving them in the dust. As she drove, she started going through Cds. Finding AC/DC, she put it in the player, turned the music on full blast and speeded along the road. Dean looked at her out the corner of his eye. He didn't know why he felt so connected to her. True, he loved women, well, hot women. But it was something about Jade that made the other women he fancied pale in comparison. She seemed sure and confident about herself. She was very protective over her little brother and she had a certain spark. Other women he had slept with had the same qualities, but they didn't have Jade's spark. He felt himself getting sleepy and decided to take a nap. He was glad he didn't have to drive.

Dean awoke to quietness. He looked around at seen they were at a gas stop. He yawned, then opened the car door to get out and take a stretch. 'I'd better take a piss before we get back on the road.' he thought to himself As he stretched, he looked around. The place looked fairly decent. He spotted Sam and Jacob a short distance away. They were pulled in front of a pump behind Jade. He strode over to them to see what they were talking and joking about. Anything to get his mind off of Jade. She had invaded his dreams. Looking into his eyes revealing all of his darkest thoughts. The way her mouth felt on his. Her hands touching him among other things. It was the first time in a long time that he'd had a dream like that. And he definitely didn't want Jacob to know he was dreaming of his sister. He was like Sammy. Except he could read thoughts. He wondered how Jade dealt with having a little brother that can read minds on a daily basis. He'll have to ask her that later...

"What are you two over here talking about?" Sam and Jacob chuckled. "We're laughing at how you can't take your eyes off of Jade." Dean cleared his throat. "I have not being staring at her. Even if she is…cute." This only made Sam and Jacob give into all out laughter. "So she's …cute? Didn't you just say she was hot last night?" Sam laughed at his big brother. "When did I say she was hot?"

"When you told Jacob that he never mentioned how his sister looked."

"Yea, but I never said she was hot!" Dean didn't know why he felt as if he had to defend himself. He could deal with Sam being a pain in his ass. He didn't know if he wanted to take on both Sam _and_ Jacob being a pain in his ass. As he opened his mouth to say one of his trademark quips he sensed rather than heard someone behind him. He turned around and found Jade. She had come over to tell them to wrap it up. It was time to go.

As Dean settled back into the passenger seat of her car, he ran his hand through his hair. Jade slid in behind the wheel and looked over at Dean. "Are you okay? You look a little pissed off."

"I'm fine. Just still kind of tired." She gave a him a scrutinizing look before saying okay. She passed him a bottled water and started the engine up. He looked at her before taking the water. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"No, I didn't. But since we'll be driving for awhile, I don't want you dieing of dehydration on me. Besides, it's still kind of early for beer." And she gave him a wicked smile before pulling off. He actually smiled at that. She was a woman after his own heart. Fast cars, beer. He wondered what else was she into. Maybe he'll find out in time…


	3. Chapter 3

After so many hours of driving and checking into motels, Jade had gotten to know Sam and Dean fairly well. She was able to joke with them like she joked with Jacob. Even though it was a welcome change, she still couldn't help feeling that something was wrong. Sam had told her about his visions and how they all were connected to the yellow eyed demon. He hadn't had any lately and that by it self was unusual. Whenever she caught Jacob's eye, he would give her that knowing look. He knew she was attracted to Dean even if she didn't say out loud. Sometimes, Sam looked at her like he knew but that could be just her imagination working overtime. The longer she stayed around them, the more comfortable she felt. She spoke to Dean like he was anyone else. She didn't give in to his flirting. No matter how attracted she was to him, that was a no-no. She knew his type. She couldn't give herself over into the temptation of sleeping with him. No matter how tempting it was.

At seven that morning, she left her room to go give the guys a wake up call. She approached Jacob's room first. She knocked on the door until he got up to come let her in. He was only half dressed. "Rise and shine. Finish getting ready and meet me in my room." She left to go wake up the other two. She stood outside their door debating if she should wake them up. As she raised her hand to knock, the door opened and she was looking up to see who opened the door. It was Dean already dressed. She met his eyes and every dream and thought she had about him came flooding back. She blushed and stammered good morning as he let her into the room. Sam was also dressed and smiled as Dean shut the door behind her. "Good morning Sam. It's nice to know I'm not the only early riser around here. We're waiting on Jacob to finish getting dressed. Then we can get out of here. I guess we can stop and find something to eat. " Sam yawned " I need coffee."

" I need coffee too, but the coffee they have in the lounge is crap. So we'll have to do without it at the moment." Dean looked from her to Sam saying "I don't know how you guys can _always_ drink that crap." Both Sam and Jade exchanged a look before turning to Dean. "The same way you can drink loads of beer." Jade chuckled earning herself a glare from Dean. This made Jade glare at Dean. "I see someone is cranky this a.m." Before Dean can respond, their was a knock at the door. He turned his back on Jade and his brother, now hearing both of them laugh, and went to open the door for Jacob.

Jacob burst inside of the room. "Guys! Turn on the news!" Sam turned the TV. on at once and immediately flipped through the channels until he found the one he was looking for. "I repeat…this just in: A man and woman have been discovered dead in their houses early this morning. Foul play has been ruled out. Causes of death seem to have been a stroke or a heart attack. We are not releasing the victims names at this time." The newscaster repeated himself one last time before returning to the 'regular scheduled programming.' The four of them all exchanged dark looks. Jade excused herself to go back to her room. She had work to do. She couldn't wait. She loved to hunt; to kill. It seemed the only thing that made her feel alive. It's a shame I actually love my job she was thinking as she made it back to her room. She never had a normal life, not like regular normal people. She was far from anything that was normal. Besides, a good hunt would get Dean out of her head completely.

* * *

Soon as I entered my room. I pulled out my laptop. Before I could sit down, the knocking began. I already knew who it was. They must have followed me as soon as I left Sam and Dean's room. I opened the door and all three guys walked in; each taking a seat and talking all at once. I had to hold my hand up to get them to stop. "look, I can't listen to all of you at once." Sam cleared his throat "Jade, I know you're used to just hunting with your brother. But it's not going to work this time. We're all in this together and its only right that we all go together. " I thought someone put him up to tell me this. "I wasn't going to leave you guys here. I just wanted to get some type of research done. _Then_ I would've thought about leaving you all here."

Jacob thought she said that a whole lot calmer than usual. He knew his sister very well. Better than most people. Jade had to be charge. That was the only she worked. She didn't like taking orders from their dad half the time. And just when he thought things would stay quiet, Jade speak again. "we all can go, but on one condition. I'm in charge. " Dean got up. "What do you mean _you're_ in charge? You mean _I'm_ in charge!"

"_No, I'm _in charge! That's the way it is and that the way it's gonna be! Whether _you_ like it or not!"

Before they could really start their shouting match Jacob cleared his throat. "can't you guys quit you're arguing and leave your lover's quarrel til later? We can't afford this mess right now. We have two dead bodies already. And I'm in no hurry to see the toll climb too damn quickly." Good! That got their attention. His sister rounded on him. "Let's get this straight! Dean is not a lover, and will never be a lover! If I ever hear you say that again, doesn't matter if you're joking or not, I'm gonna kick your ass!. She huffed and sat down at the desk to turn on her laptop. Dean looked put out while Sam and Jacob shared a knowing look about what was going on between their older siblings.

After painstakingly minutes of searching the net, they finally found the location. A mid-sized town about three and a half miles from where they were now. After a few more minutes, everyone and everything was packed and ready to go. Dean watched as Jade loaded the last thing in the trunk of her car. She was beautiful he thought. As bad as he wanted her, she wasn't within reach. Sam and her brother were becoming the best of friends. He thought that was okay since him and Jade seemed to be friends. But he wanted to be more than just friends with her. He wanted to protect her; make her his. Just like she was his in his dreams and his thoughts. Jacob walked over to him breaking him out of his thoughts to tell him and Sam they were ready and were going to follow them instead. They had a case. He was glad they had a case. He was itching to kill something and get Jade out of his mind

I look over at my big sister. She was humming AC/DC's Highway to Hell as it blasted out of the speakers. I turned the volume down to talk to her. "So Jade? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"So are you telling me that you're not attracted to Dean?"

"Yea. That's what I'm saying."

"Jade, you're such a liar. You are so attracted to him. You want him. You want him bad."

"No, that can't be true."

"That's what your mouth say, but I know you are. You would love to sleep with him. No matter how much you lie about it or deny it, I know you do."

"Fine! I'm attracted to him! Does that make you happy? It doesn't mean I want to sleep with him! And why are you being so nosey?"

"Because Jade" I smirk at her. "You're my sister."


End file.
